HIEI-CHIBI-CHAN?
by Ninja Kitty and Ninja Kitsune
Summary: kagome finds out she's adopted and is a forbidden child. she becomes a cold hearted killer like seshomaru after she sees something that finally makes her snap, tries to commit suicide, and has hiei fallen in love, kurama has a sister that his family had to give up! AND HE BECOMES AN UNCLE! want to find out everything? then read plz! i know, sum sucks.
1. Chapter 1

Yyk: alright new story! HIEI! GIVE THE DISCLAIMER!

Hiei: SHUT UP ONNA! I WILL GIVE IT DAMMIT! Yyk does not own yu yu hakusho or any thing else but the story and character created…..HAPPY YOU STUPID ONNA!

Yyk: GRRRR….. YES! I AM HAPPY NOW YOU TEME!

Kurama: now now, I think you should go sit down kit, before you rip Hiei's head off.

YYK: fine. Now, let the story begin!

A spitting-image. That's what she looked like. My new born daughter was a breath taking beautiful, Minnie clone of my wife. She had a full head of midnight raven hair, and if you looked close enough, the tips were navy blue with a little white that would turn into a white starburst once her hair grew longer. When she opened her eyes, I was stunned. Her eyes were…..

Now. This is where the story begins!

"How could he do this to me?!" I kept yelling over and over again. I was alone now. Heartbroken. When I saw them together, just that last time, I couldn't stand it anymore; my heart, soul mind and mind were broken. I just snapped and ran as fast as I could. I didn't care what happened to me, like any one would care.

FLASHBACK

I was walking through the clearing around the well to go to the village and tell everyone that I would be staying a few more days away to finish my tests. I saw the sol collectors flying through the sky and figured that kikyou was nearby. I decided that I would be nice right now and see how she was doing, or if she was in need of something like more arrows that I would sometimes give to her if she was running low. Right when I got there to where she was, that's when I saw it. Inuyasha and kikyou were talking, the sat next to each other, then drew closer and closer until they were having a full out make out session. I snapped.

I ran away from it. Tears threatening to come out, but they didn't come, and my heart covered with ice. I would never let anyone in my heart ever again. I would never love again, and never will.

Flash back ends

I was in a field yelling over and over again. I was taking my anger and hate out on a tree, and ended up breaking a foot, hand, wrist, about 3 knuckles, five fingers and toes, and I'm guessing a concussion as well. Great. Just, great.

I screamed an angry scream at the top of my lungs and let the darkness overwhelm me as I fell to the ground for using too much energy and lots of pain from hitting a defenseless tree; even though I'm the one who got all the damage. I just wanted to left here to die.

Somewhere else…..different pov

This is just peachy. I get sent back to makai (sp?). I can't believe this. This had to be my mission. I was jumping tree from tree to find Kurama and Yuuske so we could complete the damn toddlers work for him. I was about to make it to the place we were supposed to meet when I smelt blood, and heard an angry, agonizing, blood curling scream of a woman.

I froze. I remember this scent. It was that girl. Kurama's imoto, well his long lost sister to be precise, but I remembered her.

He had told us about her. She was a forbidden child. A rare one as well. She was a fire and ice kitsune, but also had the dragon of darkness flame like me, she was like me, but I'm not a kitsune. But they had to give her up for some unknown reason.

There was a spell that he placed on her when he was younger to hide her true form until she was 18, well, Yuoko did.

As I made my way into a clearing, I saw her lying in the tall grass with a bleeding head and left hand. I went to her and picked her up bridal style, cradling her tiny body against me, and decided to take her to Kurama.

END!


	2. Chapter 2

Note: my neighbor just got robbed, and I'm damn straight scared right now. After this chapter, I don't know when I post again. But my schedule for my stories is every weekend, if not then, then soon my peoples! And also, I want to thank everyone for favoring and following this story, I need all the support I can get, and it means a lot to me that people like me! Also, I have like 2 polls that need some voters here! I mean really! It's like a ghost town, site, link, whatever you call them!

Yyk: kuuuurrraaammmmaaaa! DIIIISSSCCCCLLLLAAAIIMMEEERR R PPPPLLLLEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE?

Kurama: Yyk does not and never will own any show or characters in this story. No law suits or I'll use my rose whip…^-.-^…yeah….Gots thems fox ears….*sigh*I'm being soo ooc right now.

Kurama pov

Me and Yuuske were sitting under a sakura tree, waiting for Hiei –cause he likes to go killing demons every time we come to makai- as usual. I had gotten board and decided to play with an ant hill, and a Venus flytrap.

It's very amusing _sometimes_ when you have an annoying spirit detective rambling on about his punishments from his girlfriend for blowing off dates because of a 'damn toddler.'

I mean really. How much more annoying can it get in one day when the one girl you have an eye for is being chased by a man that looks like a retarded monkey for Pete's sake! Just as the plant was about to devour more ants, Hiei finally came, but something wasn't right. He was carrying something, more like someone.

I stood up and made my way over to him. Yuuske was already out like a light before Hiei even got here. I suddenly froze when I was about 10 feet away from Hiei, and I felt my eyes become saucers. The person he was carrying was my lost imoto. Kagome. The last time I had ever seen her was when I was only 3 years old. But I still had a great memory of her thanks to Yuoko.

I could tell she was losing blood, but not a lot. Her head and left hand were bleeding, and I could tell that she had a few broken bones. Hiei walked over to me, and shifted her in his arms so I could see her face. I could tell that the spell Youko placed on her when she was only a few months old before we had to give her up, was starting to wear off.

She stirred a little in Hiei's arms before she started to come to. When she opened her eyes, they were the same pearl gray as I remembered. She stared up at me as her eyes came into focus. I could see recognition in her eyes when she stared at me for at least 30 seconds before her eyes widened like saucers.

"on-nii chan!" she half gasped and whisper yelled. "I can remember everything from when I was very little now!" she said as she latched onto my uniform jacket.

I hugged her like she was going to disappear if I let go. "I'm glad you remember me imoto, even from when you were just a few months old. I'm just glad you're alive." I said as a few tears of rejoice and happiness escaped from my eyes.

I then realized that she had a few broken bones when she started to gasp in pain a little."Imoto, I need to dress your wounds, and see if I can do anything about your broken bones, and how did you get them?" I asked very concerned. She looked at me sheepishly, and said with a nervous laugh "I...uhhh…..uuuhhhh…..k...kinda...took….my…anger...out…on a tree?


	3. Chapter 3 memories revield

Yyk: hello peeps! I appreciate everyone who reviews, favorites, and those who are currently following my story! You guys keep me up to date, and help me strive on with this story! You guys are my inspiration! I love you so much! Now, let me pick someone to do the disclaimer….hmmmm….ah! got it! KUWABARA! Give the disclaimer to the peeps!

Kuwabara: nani? What's a disclaimer?

Yyk: *sigh* never mind. Kagome! Disclaimer please!

Kagome: alright! ^-^ Yyk does not own Inuyasha, or Yu Yu Hakusho! -^-^- so back off lawyers!

Yyk: ok! Let's get on with the story now!

When I woke up, someone was carrying me, and I was looking into emerald eyes. When I tried to look deeper into them, my mind swelled with memories from when I was born, and everything. I could now remember everything from whence I was a newborn, to an infant, to toddler, up until I took my anger out on a tree and passed out.

MEMORY TIME! YAY! Author's pov

There was a new baby in the house, and a three year old Kurama sneaking into the baby's room. He had short blazing red hair, and was wearing silver pajamas with black foxes on them.

Emerald eyes searched the room until they landed on the black cherry wood crib with neon blue vines and flowers embodied on it. He walked over to the crib and looked down in it. In the crib was a 2 week old kagome.

She had a full head of midnight raven curls that had a midnight blue and silver sheen when the moonlight touched her hair softly, and her hair was tipped with the same blazing fire engine red as Kurama's hair. He stared at her for a little bit before her eyes sprung open to reveal large but tiny emerald and electric ice blue mixed orbs that stared up in wonder.

Her tiny fists were balled up as she kicked in excitement (you know, when babies kick at nothing when they are about to cry, or when they're happy). Kurama giggled a little at Kagome's actions as she smiled up at him to show a toothless little mouth.

She was wearing baby blue footsy pajamas with little black and white fox kits running all over them. Inside her crib was a dark blue, also very fluffy, large baby blanket with a white chibi fox with a black chibi fox kit on both sides.

She had neon blue sheets, and a black blanket. There were also a few stuffed animals in her crib as well. All them were chibi styled, and were foxes.

When Kagome was born, his mother said that she looked like a little newborn kit, so she decided that she was going to decorate her room with foxes and kits. Most, or should he say _**ALL**_ of the foxes were chibi styled. The most ironic thing was that Kagome's birth, or Celtic animal sign, was a fox. She was born march 20th (pretend she's turning eighteen, and the fox is march 18th through April 14th).

Kurama decided that it was time to go to bed, and so he started to leave. Kagome's face scrunched up as she started to cry. Kurama panicked as her ran to her crib, picked her up and walked over to the black cherry wood rocking chair that looked like the crib, while bouncing his imoto, cooing and shushing her in a comforting way.

When he reached the rocking chair, he fell asleep with Kagome in his arms while still rocking back and forth. In the morning, their mother found him cradling kagome in his arms, both asleep, sitting in the rocking chair, and decided to take a picture to black mail him when he gets a lot older, and or starts dating.

The sight before her was just adorable, and wished that it would just last forever. But that was before she even had to give up her precious baby girl.

MEMORY OVER! AAWWWW! Kags pov

This man before me was my nii-chan. Kurama, as I could clearly remember that a few of his child hood friends like to call him, or Suuichii, as our mother called him. I gasped and lunged myself at him as I called him his name that his friends called him, "Kurama!"

We hugged for a while as I clung to him. I started to gasp in pain as I remembered my injuries that I tried to give to that stupid tree, but back fired. He asked how I had got them and told him that I had kinda of have taken my anger out on a tree.

That when I noticed the man that had carried me here. "Oh, hello. My name is kagome and I want to thank you for carrying me." I said to him. "Hn…." He said.

I felt my right eye twitch as and growled an inhuman growl. I knew what I was when I looked into my nii-chan's eyes. I was a forbidden kitsune.

I also knew of the spell he put on me that would be wearing off until my 18th birthday that was in less than a week, more like 3 days! Damn. How am I going to explain this to others!? I was changing, and you could tell that I was a demon now. Any ways, back on topic! "Stupid demons and their 4letters or less vocabulary…" I grumbled to my self.

This stupid demon was at least ½ an inch taller than me, and was also forbidden like me. He growled at me. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off as we all heard some one yell "SHOT GUN!"

Yyk: kukukukukuku…I'm going be EVIL to give you all a cliffy! MWHAHAHAHA

Kurama: Yuuske, Kuwabara, please don't tell me you gave her coffee AND ANOTHER JAVA MONSTER MIX!

Yuuske & Kuwabara: HE DID IT!

Yyk: REVIEW! DAMNIT HIEI! GIVE ME MY DRINK BACK!

Hiei: KURAMA HELP! SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME!

Kurama: nope….-.-…...you deserve it…..and kit, since you say damn it a lot, is it like your favorite word?

Yyk: YES! DAMNIT IS MY FAVORITE WORD! DAMNIT, DAMNIT, DAMNIT! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kurama...o…k…..o.o


	4. Chapter 4 memories revield (continued)

Yyk: I just got a review and it made me change my heart. I thank jessiemaebay for melting my ice heart that is sometimes like the ice prick Sesshomaru! ^-^ thank you sooooo much!

Sesshomaru: what…did…you…just…call…me fox?!

Yyk: an ice prick! Or I could call you a dick, but they just both mean the same thing! ^-^ all followers are like family to me, and I love them all! Now, let the new chapter begin! P.s. I'm still hyper from the mixed coffee drink that the bakas gave me, but at least I'm not trying to kill Hiei right now, because he's locked up, and gagged under my bed! ^-^….yeah…gots thems fox ears….

Last time…..

He opened his mouth to say something to me, but he was cut off by someone yelling "SHOT GUN!"

NOW!

A blast of a large amount of spirit energy came at me. I dodged it, but not without ANOTHER DAMN INJURY! 'DAMNIT! If I keep getting hurt tonight, I might not make it through the night!' I thought to myself.

First, I almost get killed by a stupid tree-which was my fault-by back firing my punches and kicks, then I get all my memories back, meet my long lost nii-chan, get ticked off because stupid demon vocabulary, THEN, a baka hanyou with spirit energy tries to FREAKN' BLOW MY HEAD OFF! COULD THIS NIGHT GET ANY WORSE!?

Of course it can because that damn loud explosion alerted my shard hunting group, and now they're on their way. Just freaking perfect. And to top it off, more of my demon traits are showing, like my fox ears (she didn't have them in the memory in ch. 2 because they hadn't grown in until she was 3 months old, same as her tail).

Soon enough, Inuyasha and the rest came into the small clearing. Inuyasha saw my fox ears and tail first and unsheathed tessaiga (sp?) and yelled "you bitch! What did you to kagome?!"

"Inuyasha sit! I'm not a bitch! I'm a vixen, a female fox, not a dog you asshole!" I yelled to him as he hit the ground with my special word 'sit' to subdue him.

The others looked baffled at me. Shippo took a reassuring sniff in the air to see if it was really me. He then had a happy, excited look on his face and ran to me as I crouched down and opened my arms for him and him only. "okaa-san!" he yelled as he ran to me.

He asked about a month ago if I would adopt him when I turned 18 and I said yes, so he started calling me his okaa-san. You know, it has a nice ring to it.

When he jumped in my arms, I hugged him as best as I could, even though my wounds and broken bones started to heal a while ago.

My nii-chan looked at me with surprise, confusion, and anger written all over his face, but he wasn't angry at me. He was angry at the so called 'father' of Shippo for leaving me. He looked at me with a cold, hard, serious look on his face.

"Who is the father, and when were you mated?" he asked in a deadly cold voice that would even put sesshomaru to shame (sessh: I'm going to kill that half breed fox).

There goes my temper again.

Once my eye starts twitching again, and I scratch the side of my head (like Inuyasha when he gets ticked off at Shippo before he punches him) and growl, Shippo clings to the back of my neck, and hides underneath my now blazing fire engine red tipped hair, and now my reacquainted ears and tail (they are tipped like her hair and they are the same color) start twitching in agitation.

I then speak in a deadly cold voice that would put every ice prick in the world to shame. "Kurama….don't you ever jump to conclusions like that ever again. He is my ADOPTED SON YOUF*****G DAMN PRICK!" I yell.

I then walk back to the village to ask Keade to make me a rosary to hide my demon features for when I go back to my time for a little while. I sensed the others following me back to the village.

Hiei pov

This vixen is very interesting. Yuuske looks at us both and asks "what just happened?" that's when I just remembered that Yuuske tried to kill Kurama's imoto.

I rush to Kurama and hold him back so he doesn't try to kill Yuuske. I look at Yuuske, "you better get back to Koenma before Kurama tries to kill you for trying to kill his imoto."

I say as I am starting to struggle to hold Kurama back as he is snarling, growling, and roaring in anger and blood lust as he is starting to transform.

"And hurry…I'm…st-starting…..t-to…lose…..control…..of…..him…" I grunt out as Kurama is getting stronger by the second with his transformation.

His eyes are now gold, and are bleeding a red darker than his hair. This is bad. Just as he fully transforms into a rabid Youko, he gets out of my grip and lunges at Yuuske, but before he can get to him, Botan pops out of the sky and rescues Yuuske, and opens a portal to Koenma's office.

Youko roars out in frustration and anger. I then sense his imoto coming back to try and calm him down before he starts killing things. When she enters the clearing, she runs to Youko and hugs him until he calms down, and whispering calming nothings to him like a mother would to a child.

He finally calms, but doesn't let go of her because he's afraid of going into blood lust again if she's not there since he _**JUST**_ calmed from a blood lust.

END

Yyk: I want to thank all of my peeps for supporting me! Review! ^-^


	5. Chapter 5

Hello peoples!

I re-read my story, and just to let you know….I'M GONNA CONTINUE IT JUST THE WAY IT IS!...but, I will be making a sequel/prequel to it called "Kurama's lost imoto"

It will lead up to Hiei chibi chan and everything!

Please don't hate me peoples…..


End file.
